Blood From the Sunset
by Dreamers Deranged
Summary: And the moon is just watching, She's just watching him die. She must have driven him to it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. Nor do I own any part of the story in italics, that came from the book called Tithe by Holly Black. If you haven't read it, you should. It's pretty good.

Author's Note: My name is Billie, pen-name: 'ShirouGirl123, I am part of the writing troupe called The Dreamers of Dreams. This is the first fic to be posted in this account, some of the others that I've written are scattered like flower petals amongst this vast place called the Internet. I can barely remember where any of them are. Well, I hope you like this, please R&R.

* * *

_"You know what the sun looks like?"_

_"No, what?"_

_"Like he slit his wrists in a bathtub and the blood is all over the water."_

_"That's gross."_

_"And the moon is just watching, She's just watching him die. She must have driven him to it."_

* * *

He saw him. He saw her. He saw them together. He knew he had no standing chance. He kept watching them. He saw the way he held her, the way he protected her, the way he loved her. He saw the way she burrowed into him. the way she loved him, the way she mocked the one watching them. He looked away from them when he bent down to kiss her lips, fighting that urge to go up to them and rip her from their embrace. To take the one he loved away from the one who pulled them apart.

He had enough. He walked away from them, ignoring the other boy calling out his name. He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking aimlessly. He had enough of this place, of them, of him.

He made it home and walked into the kitchen. He opened a drawer and pulled out a blade. He set it to his wrist pushed down on it. He watched the crimson flow onto his skin. It hurt. But it was different from the way he was hurting before. The pain in his heart was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his wrist now. He preffered it this way. This pain was better. This pain, in it's own way, hurt less then the previous.

Suddenly! He heard his front door open. Blade still in hand, he grabbed a dish rag and tied it around his wrist. He walked out of the kitchen and saw her.

Her voice was a whisper. "Sasuke."

He glared at her. He stepped backwards until he was in the kitchen again. He put the blade down on the counter. He went to the sink, turned the tap on, ran his wrist under it.

He heard her footsteps follow in after him.

Not turning around, he spoke to her. "What are you doing here?"

She said nothing. Stepped closer, stepped behind him. She reached out and grabbed his arm, wrenching his wrist away from the cool water.

She looked at it. "You cut it deep this time."

He looked down as well. She was right. The blood hadn't stop flowing. Panic stricken, he tried to take his arm back, try to stop the bleeding before it was too late. He couldn't pull back from her grasp. She held onto it tighter, fingers crawling over his skin towards the wound. Pushing up against the visible blue vein, squeezing blood out, making it slip out faster. He pulled again. When had she gotten this strong? He felt light headed. Blood spilt over and gathered in a small puddle on the floor. He couldn't move any part of himself. He felt faint. With her free hand, she brought the blade he had set down. She dug into the wound more, spilling more blood. He cried out.

She let him go. He fell to the floor.

He looked up at her. "Why?"

She bent down and stared into his eyes. "Because... Naruto still loves you."

His eyes widened. His vision blurred. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I was hoping that you would have just offed yourself on your own after you saw that he was with me, but I guess I had to help out a bit. Oh well..."

She stood up and looked down on him.

Sasuke cursed her.

Hinata smiled. "I told you not to come back. Did you think I was joking?"

She stepped back and crossed her arms across her chest. She watched the light of his eyes fade to black. She smiled again and walked out.

_

* * *

_

_"And the moon is just watching, She's just watching him die. She must have driven him to it."_

* * *

Yay! I posted a fanfic! Hope you liked it... review please?

Please?


End file.
